the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack Dog
Key Features *Keen nose *Razor teeth *Sub-dermal neural electro-inducer *Radar tag tracking collar *Kwolek combat vest Tactical Analysis Teeth at the Throat: the descendant of generations of breeding from Earth Mastiffs, Raptorhounds are purebred built to bring down enormous prey, and are often seen as hunting companions. Their powerful jaws and sense of ruthless persistence combine into a creature built for war. Bio-augmentation: FDI has given these dogs enhancements to their already incredible senses, improving their sight, hearing and smell. As well as this, the hounds have a web of electro-neuro inducers, so their handlers can point them in the right direction if commands do not work. This is not the same as direct control, however, and the dog feels no pain, only a small influence to its nerves. As well as this, its eyes have been replaced by cybernetics, allowing mission command to see what the dog sees in real-time. Amphibio-Canines: given their muscular nature and adaptability, Raptorhounds are more than capable of taking on any environment, and trials are even underway to take them into EVA combat. Chasing Cars: despite the best efforts of Algonquin Canine Services, however, attacks dogs are ineffective against vehicles and battlesuits, meaning that taking them into armored warfare is not an option at all. Operational History Why in hell would a nation in space that has mastered fusion technology, armored warfare and even found a way to travel faster than the speed of light use a dog in combat? Surely such primitive forms of combat have been weeded out over the centuries. That thought was cast out the window when the krogan invaded...and they brought varren. These creatures are extremely hardy survivalists, given the world they evolved on. They reproduce quickly, adapt to multiple environments and have a complicated relationship with the krogan. At times, they were loyal and valued companions, able to fit breather filters into their lungs and able to run around Eridanus II, but at others they were vicious pests, eating unngoy and trashing camps. But one thing that could be agreed upon was that in combat they were nasty, unpredictable bastards, unleashed to hunt after humans. Good at sneaking around, they could lie in wait as FDI troops rolled through, then launch a sudden attack from behind. Though not their preferred tactic, this was enough to instill paranoia in many soldiers, especially on the jungle world. So, the most obvious tactic was to make something to counter the varren. Shotguns were circulated back into the open field, but it wasn't enough. A permanent solution had to be found. So when Algonquin Canine Services came to FDI with a proposal, they were more than willing to hear it. Raptorhounds were bred to bring down large prey during hunts on Eridanus II, which was the perfect counter for both varren and krogan. Thanks to a host of cybernetic enhancements, these animals were more than able to act as living sentry drones, reacting to things not even machines could detect. With this in mind, FDI deployed the hounds in cooperation with their search parties, and the same upgrades have even been applied to INTERPOL search hounds, giving the police dogs the same combat capabilities as the military dogs. The hound has so far done extremely well, ushering in a new form of biological warfare. Thoughts are already being made as to the applications of genetically creating superior warbeasts, animals that can take care of many different facets of combat so as not to risk actual humans. Category:Infantry